The disclosure relates generally to an electromechanical brake booster.
Laid-Open Patent Application DE 103 27 553 A1 discloses an electromechanical brake booster having a hollow shaft electric motor whose hollow rotor has a spindle nut which engages with a hollow spindle. The spindle nut and the spindle form a spindle drive or generally a helical gear mechanism which converts a rotational drive movement of the electric motor into a translational output movement for activating a hydraulic master brake cylinder. The spindle drive of the known electromechanical brake booster therefore forms a rotational/translational conversion gear mechanism. The translational output movement of the hollow spindle is transmitted to a driver which is fixedly arranged on a piston rod of the brake booster. The piston rod is connected in an articulated fashion to a brake pedal and is acted on by the muscle force of a vehicle driver via the brake pedal for the purpose of activating the brakes. The piston rod is connected to a piston of the master brake cylinder and transmits the muscle force and the boosting force of the brake booster to the piston of the master brake cylinder. In customary terminology the piston rod of the known brake booster also forms at the same time the pressure rod thereof.
A further electromechanical brake booster is disclosed by German Laid-Open Patent Application DE 30 31 643 A1. This brake booster also has an electric motor which drives a multi-disk clutch via a worm gear mechanism. The rotational drive movement of the electric motor is input via the multi-disk clutch. The torque which is input via the worm gear mechanism which is connected downstream depends on the axial application of a muscle force to the multi-disk clutch, which muscle force is applied by a vehicle driver in order to activate the brakes.